La ultima noche en vela
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Después de tantas noches en vela, lo único que quería era dejarse vencer por el sueño.  Las cosas empiezan a cambiar donde empezaron.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en el Fic no son míos, pertenecen a Hiromu Harakawa

**Notas:**Aunque es un fic Al-centric, he incluido a Winry, Den o Ed. Escrito para el concurso del amigo invisible de Aisinfronteras

* * *

><p><strong>La ultima noche en vela<strong>

Subió la escalera despacio, abrió la puerta de la habitación y encendió la luz. De pequeño había dormido muchas veces allí con su hermano Edward, y ahora sería el suyo. Se cambió de ropa, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Después de tantas noches en vela, lo único que quería era dejarse vencer por el sueño. Apagó la luz y se dio media vuelta envolviéndose con las sabanas.

Pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto mirando la luz que se colaba por la puerta. Cogió el reloj que había encima de la mesita y lo acercó a la ventana. Era algo más de media noche. Agudizó el oído, se oía un ruido que venía desde abajo. Supuso que era la abuela Pinako que estaba terminándose de arreglar para acostarse, siempre era la ultima en irse a dormir.

Respiró hondo, y se quedo tumbado boca arriba. Intentaba no darle vueltas a su cabeza a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

¿Será por eso?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se tapó con las sabanas y dio otra media vuelta. Pensaba que cerrando los ojos y dejando la mente en blanco lograría dormirse de una vez.

Pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana y vio la luna en lo alto. Se acercó a la ventana y vio los campos de alrededor iluminados con tal intensidad que parecía que fuese de día. Ya que no podía dormir lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta. Sin cambiarse de ropa, bajo en silencio por las escaleras.

En el piso de abajo Den, dormía plácidamente en su mantita que tenía junto a la cocina. Oyó como Al bajaba por las escaleras y se despertó. Fue a investigar lo que hacía.

¡Guau!- ladró Den.

¡Ah!- se sobresaltó- ¡Shh, calla!

¡Guau!- volvió a ladrar Den moviendo el rabo.

¡Den, a la mantita!- dijo en voz baja mientras señalaba inútilmente hacia la cocina.

Den ignoró la orden y se sentó mirándole como si esperase una invitación a jugar.

Está bien- , dijo con resignación, - puedes venir. Pero no hagas ruido. Y no se lo digas a nadie-

¡Guau!- ladró Den.

Estaba seguro de que si en ese momento su hermano o Winry le hubiesen pillado en la puerta, le hubiera caído una buena bronca.

Los dos salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño claro que estaba situado no muy lejos de la casa. Den correteaba y ladraba dando vueltas alrededor de Al que sonreía al ver al perro.

Vale, vale-, dijo, - cuando lleguemos te prometo que jugare contigo un rato.-

¡Guau!- ladró más fuerte. Y salió corriendo en línea recta como diciendo "¡Vamos! ¡A ver si me coges!".

Finalmente llegaron al pequeño claro. Hacía unos cinco años que estuvo allí, se acordaba perfectamente del lugar. Apenas había cambiado. Recordó que fue la primera de muchas noches en vela. Pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Podía sentir la brisa que soplaba entre los árboles o el agua al meter las manos en el lago.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Den le había traído un palo y le esperaba sentado a que lo tirase.

¡Guau!- dijo Den.

Está bien- dijo cogiendo el palo.- ¡Venga tráemelo!-

Intentaba tirar el palo todo lo lejos que podía, pero todavía sentía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes y acababa cayendo demasiado cerca. Por lo que en seguida el juego empezó a ser un tanto monótono, además el brazo empezaba a dolerle.

¿Que te parece si lo dejamos?- propuso Al.

Den solo tenía ganas de jugar.

Lo siento, pero estoy poco cansado. Mejor lo dejamos, vale- dijo mientras iba a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

Al se sentó y miraba como Den correteaba de un lado a otro jugando solo con el palo. Pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amo no iba jugar más y fue junto a él.

Den se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado Al y se tumbó a su lado. Con el hocico empezó a darle golpecitos en la mano hasta que este se la puso encima para acariciarle la cabeza. Se sentía tan relajado que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido con Den a su lado.

Por la mañana, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse entre los árboles. Al se despertó, no tardó en darse cuenta de donde estaba. Miró a su lado buscando a Den, pero no estaba.

¡Den!- llamó al perro un par de veces.

Pensó que el perro habría vuelto a casa. A estas alturas seguramente ya se habrían dado cuenta de que no estaba y estarían preocupados. En el fondo quería quedarse un rato más.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

Estabas aquí- dijo una voz conocida.

¿Como me has encontrado?- preguntó Al.

Bueno... he tenido ayuda- respondió Ed.

¡Guau!- ladró Den saliendo detrás de Ed.

Quedamos en que no se lo dirías a nadie- dijo Al mientras acariciaba a Den.

Sabía que volverías aquí- dijo Ed sentándose junto a Al.

Estuvieron hablando sobre lo acontecido en los últimos días mientras observaban a Den intentando cazar una mariposa. Al cabo de un rato, Ed se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Déjame que te ayude,- dijo Ed mientras ayudaba a Al a levantarse- Será mejor que volvamos, Winry y la abuela estaban preocupadas.-

Creo que tienes razón- respondió Al - ¡Den, vamos a casa!-

Den dejó de perseguir mariposas y salió al encuentro de Al y Ed. Los tres caminaron en silencio. De repente Den salió corriendo y ladrando de alegría. En la puerta, Winry les esperaba enfadada.

¿¡Se puede saber donde estabas!-dijo Winry- Y tú, ¡ya podrías haberlo traído antes!-

Lo siento. No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo- respondió Al.

Yo... también lo siento- dijo Ed escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

Anda, pasad- dijo Winry con resignación.- El almuerzo se os esta enfriando.-

Primero entraron Edward y Winry que seguían discutiendo, tras ellos, Al los seguía pensando en lo agradable que era volver a tener una familia. Pero sobre todo en que por fin ya no tenía que temer a pasar más noches en vela.


End file.
